Good Day
by voltor314
Summary: Naruto contemplates the day he's been having. Sasuke's dead and Sakura hates him for it. Rated for slight blood and gore. NaruIno fluffiness. Just a little thought i had to wright. Also i beg for reviews.


Hi, voltor again. Sorry I haven't updated my Idealist, but I have just been plagued by thoughts of this story. Thankfully it is a oneshot.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sat quietly on the swing that overlooked the academy. His normal carefree expression replaced by one of sorrow and contemplation. That day was definitely bad day for him. He grimaced as he began to recall everything that had happened in that twenty four hour period.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood at the gates of Konoha, half dragging the limp blue figure at his side. The figure at his side was Sasuke Uchiha who had been narrowly beaten at the valley of the end by Naruto. _

_Both of the figures were badly bloodied. Sasuke the worst off, as he had his face torn open by Naruto's Rasengan. You couldn't even recognize him but for the dark red iris of his eyes and the three pronged Sharingan still slowly moving. _

_But Naruto was in no better condition. With His Chidori, Sasuke had punched a hole in Naruto that had gone all the way through to the other side. Blood soaked through his bright orange jacket, turning it a dark crimson and making it unbelievably heavy. Blood also covered his face, accenting the three whisker marks on each cheek._

_Now, with only one lung to move him, Naruto dragged the both of them closer toward the Hospital that they so desperately needed. Before they could reach it however, several ANBU jumped down from the roof tops. Without saying a word they took Sasuke from Naruto's arms and ran off to the hospital. _

_Naruto was left there in the street still wounded. He looked at the fading figures as he wheezed another troubled breath. Somehow, he stayed up, even though the pain kept ripping at him through his chest. He knew nobody would come to get him so he trudged on, each step threatening to rip his heart out of his body._

_On one step, he tripped, sending him to one knee. He panted and just kneeled there for a few minutes. He coughed, and with that cough came blood that signaled defeat for him. His vision blurred, than darkened as unconsciousness took him. His body hit hard against the ground, blood pooling around his limp body._

_Slowly, a figure came out from the shadows. He looked at Naruto and slowly put the orange book that he was carrying in his pocket. He moved over to Naruto and picked him up with one arm under Naruto's chest. He made some quick hand seals and then poofed out of existence._

_End Flashback_

Naruto knew he owed Kakashi big time for taking him to the hospital.

But just because his wounds healed up didn't mean the day got better. When he finally woke up in the hospital bed, he had to face the wrath of Sakura.

_Flashback_

_Naruto awoke in the white sheets of the hospital bed. He adjusted his eyes to the bright light above him. He slowly lifted himself up and quickly clutched his chest. Pain shot through him as Tsunade burst into the room._

_She rushed over to him and laid him back in the bed. "Naruto! You shouldn't move! Your lung still needs time to heal!" Naruto coughed a bit into a tissue that Tsunade had given him. "Sorry." He replied in a weak voice. Tsunade sighed and muttered something about having to give him the medicine all over again. She grabbed a needle from one of the counters and gave Naruto a quick injection. "You really shouldn't try to move so much, you might open the hole in your lung again." _

_Naruto didn't seem to care about his own condition and ignored his surrogate mother's words of advice. "How are the others?" Tsunade sighed again as she responded. "Neji and Shikamaru just got moved out of intensive care and Choji got out a while ago." _

_Naruto narrowed his eyes at her response. "You know who I mean." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed then nodded. "Well, how is he?" Naruto questioned. "I'm afraid that Sasuke Uchiha died at 3:00 this morning. He took his own life when he found out that he was beaten by you."_

_Naruto couldn't believe it. All that work he put in to get Sasuke back, gone. The bastard couldn't bare the fact that he had lost and killed himself. He clenched his fist and yelled out to no one in particular. "Could anyone be so selfish?! He doesn't even care that we all risked our lives to bring him back!" Naruto slammed his fist into the table. Tears slowly fell from his eyes and onto his cheeks. "He did it even though he new it would hurt her!" _

_Tsunade knew who he was talking about. Sakura would be the one most affected by this. She was already fragile minded because of Sasuke leaving, who knows what this might do to her._

_But that question was soon answered as the door burs open to reveal the said Kunochi. She looked around the room until her eyes rested upon the grief stricken Naruto. "You-" She started. "You bastard! You're the one who mad Sasuke do that!" Tears fell from her already red eyes. "Because of you, Sasuke is dead!" _

_She screamed and Charged at Naruto. She thankfully didn't notice the Hokage in the room and soon found herself on the floor. "Get a grip Sakura! Naruto did all he could to bring Sasuke back and this is how you repay him?!" Sakura just propped herself up on the floor. She lifted her head just so much that she could blare at Naruto one more time._

_End Flashback_

A lone tear fell from Naruto's eyes as he remembered that incident. He knew now that Sakura would never forgive him.

* * *

"Hurry up Ino!" Yelled the anxious Akamachi. "I'm coming!" Ino yelled back. A mutter of troublesome could also be heard from coming form Shikamaru. Team 10 had decided to go get barbeque in celebration of Choji's and Shikamaru's release from the hospital.

While Choji and Shikamaru had been eager to go and get some good food after being forced to eat in the hospital, Ino was less enthusiastic. She was still a bit upset at Sasuke's recent death. She wasn't as upset as Sakura, but it was still a dramatic experience for the whole rookie nine.

The experience had done her some good though. She was calmer now, and didn't have the urge to go and cling to anyone anymore. All in all, it turned out for the better.

As they were passing the Academy, she spotted a bit of orange. She called out to her team mates to go ahead as she started walking over to the orange spot. She soon recognized the spot as being Naruto. And she wondered why he was sitting there alone.

Unlike Sakura, she did not blame the blond for her ex-crushes death. In fact, she appreciated him more now because of his effort.

She slowly walked up to him and noticed the lone tear gliding silently on his cheek.

"Naruto?" He looked up to face her. "Are you all right?" Naruto chuckled and looked back down. "It's funny that you should be the first me to ask me that." Ino frowned. "Naruto…"

He sighed, "No I guess I am not. I feel so helpless right now. I brought him back but I still couldn't prevent it. We all worked so hard and he just undid all that work. And worst of all, I can't do anything to help Sakura now."

Ino sighed. "We all have things that we can't do anything about." She smiled. "But the best thing to do is to concentrate on the things we can change. You can choose whether to sulk here, or you can choose to get over it and live again." "I know but it is not that easy." Naruto replied. "It never is. But there are some people who will help you." Ino then extended her arm to Naruto. He looked at it for a second, and then looked at her smiling face. He smiled and then took it.

They started walking to where Shikamaru and Choji were waiting. Shikamaru, with a slight smirk on his face. "How troublesome."

The two blonds walked over to them, hands still linked. And Naruto thought to himself, 'You know, maybe today is a good day after all."

* * *

Sorry if that was so lame, i just had to get it out of my head 


End file.
